


Balang araw

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Realizations, Side Story
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima's ex made him realized that he is after nothing.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Balang araw

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6

Pagkatapos iparamdam sayo na mahal ka niya, bigla nalang mawawala.

In a month, he will leave to study and compete in the fashion industry in France, and he's waiting. Isang linggo na ang lumipas mula ng magresign siya as the secretary of a great and well known lawyer, and ni isang text wala man lang siyang natangap na goodbye or thank you.

Alam ni Shouyo na may bumabagabag sa kaibigan niya. "Si attorney ba yan o si boss Miya?" Tanong nito habang umuupo sa tapat ng kaibigan niya at inabutan ito ng alak.

Nagbuntong hininga si Kei at kinolekta ang sarili niya. "Parehas." Mahina niyang sagot.

Ever since na umuwi si Kei from Baguio, wala pa itong nakukwento kung ano nangyari at bakit siya agad nag resign. Pero may nabangit si Kiyoomi sa kanya na 'babalik na sa ex' na nag bigay ng idea sa kanya na maaring si Osamu ang iniisip ni Kei.

"I am always here, alam mo yan." Pinilit ni Shouyo ngumiti. 

Kei nibbled his lower lip. "I saw Osamu in Baguio, we talked." Nanlaki ang mata ni Shouyo. "He's staying at the mountains kase beach reminds him of me." The other man nodded. "Nagsisi siya na hindi niya ako pinakingan, at lalo siyang naguilty nung nalaman niya na Tetsu raped me." He sighed in frustration and Shouyo hold his trembling hands. 

"Are you getting back together?" He asked.

Umiling si Kei na ikinagulat ni Shouyo. "He went there to heal, and somebody helped him. Nafall daw sa kanya and he's kind of stuck in that situation kase that person helped him a lot." He answered.

"If he's finally out of the situation, will you come back to him?" Kei was obviously having a hard time answering.

This should be easy, kase Kei loves Osamu until now. But why can't he speak? He felt Shouyo squeezed in his hands to get his attention. "Yes, of course I will." He sounded like he was forced to answer.

Shouyo did not take his answer. "Kei matagal na kitang kaibigan." 

He once again sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I love him, really, pero it feels so wrong." Kei honestly answered. His friend only gave him one look. "I feel bad for Omi." He sigh in defeat.

He knew it, something is going on between them. "Do you love attorney?" Shouyo surely does not hold back with his questions.

Kei shrugged. "I'm happy with him, like every time. But masaya din naman ako sa inyo tuwing kasama ko kayo..."

"But...?" He has no choice but to answer.

"Just his presence makes me feel already perfect." He answered. "Osamu is like my opposite kaya we compliment each other, but Omi and I are the same. We vibe almost at everything, except that he is a clean freak." Shouyo can't hide his laughs when Kei pointed out Kiyoomi's germaphobia. "Tangina, di ko talaga alam."

Kahit si Shouyo naistress sa mga iniisip ni Kei. Hindi naman pala masaya makaroon ng gwapo at mayaman na boylet, sumakit lang ulo nila sa pag pili.

Ilang gabi na hindi makatulog si Kei kakaisip kung saan ba nagkamali, bakit sa ganon nauwi. Balik nanaman siya sa araw na nalaman niyang niloloko siya ni Tetsurou. Alak dito, alak doon, buti nalang wala na siyang trabaho. Kung meron man, tangal na siya. Lumabas siya sa kanyang veranda at binati siya ng bilog na buwan, yung nag iisang saksi sa mga bagay na ginagawa nila.

No sex, no kisses, no i love you's, just pure presence. Hindi na siya mapakali dahil yung taong nakasama niya for only five months, wala na. "Nakikita mo ba siya ngayon?" Tanong ni Kei sa buwan.

Mula sa kuwarto ni Kiyoomi ay kitang kita ang buwan, kaya walang duda na nakikita ng buwan kung ano man ang ginagawa nito.

"Buti ka pa, ako kase hindi na." Natawa siya kasabay ng pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. 

Hindi niya alam bakit, pero hindi ba dapat si Osamu ang iniiyakan niya? Bumalik siya sa kwarto niya at umiyak sa hanggang sa makatulog siya. 

Naubos ang mga natitira niyang araw sa pilipinas at wala parin nagpaparamdam. Bago umalis ay nakita niya si Tetsurou sa airport ng hindi inaasahan. Palayo na sana ito pero sa di masabing dahilan, tinawag ito ni Kei.

Paulit ulit na nag sorry si Tetsurou sa kanya pero hinayaan nalang niya ito. "Uwi ako ng japan para makalimot, ikaw?" Tanong ni Tetsurou kay Kei.

"Ganon din." Tipid na sagot nito.

"Sorry kung nasira ko kayo ni Osamu." Sincere na sinabi nito.

Pilit na ngumit si Kei at sumagot. "Hindi naman siya eh..."

Higit sa sampung taon sila nagsama kaya hindi na mapagkakaila na may tiwala parin si Kei sa kanya. Nagulat si Tetsurou sa mga kwento ni Kei at kitang kita naman ang lungkot na dinulot nito sa binata. "Please don't get me wrong Kei, pero let me ask you." Kei nodded. "Sure ka bang nagka gusto sayo si Kiyoomi?"

Mistulang huminto ang kapaligiran niya at nabingi sa mga sinabi ng kausap niya. Mas masakit pa to kesa nung nahuli niyang naglalampungan si Tetsurou at yung pinsan niya. O nung iniwan siya ni Osamu at hindi nagparamdam ng ilang buwan, binalewala yung taon ng pagsasama nila. Parang paulit ulit siyang sinaksak sa dibdib niya at hindi siya makagalaw sa bigat ng damdamin niya. All this time he's been waiting, for what? For nothing.

"Flight RXTC011 Manila to Shibuya is now boarding." Tetsurou look up at the screen and saw his flight number. 

"I'm glad na napatawad mo na ako, I hope to see you again when we are already better." He said before kissing Kei's forehead and leave.

Sana hindi niya nalang kinausap si Tetsurou, pero at least he was now aware. Kei has been waiting for nothing, and Tetsurou made him realize that.

He was now torn. He wanted to go back and ask Kiyoomi na kahit isang katiting na pagmamahal wala ba siyang naramdaman para sa kanya, o illusion lang na may pagtingin siya sa kanya.

"Flight VXJA112 Manila to France is now boarding."

He faced the world with a bleeding heart, broken soul, and wondering mind. Walang minuto na hindi siya ang nasa isip, paulit ulit tinatanong kung bakit kailangan manakit? Kaibigan lang naman, pero bakit ang hirap pumikit? 

He stared at the art he created out of sadness. Everything is in black and white, dull and colorless. But every stroke screams elegance and the person's eyes portrays love that mouth would be ashamed for it does better. This would be the last time he would love, and the last he would think of him.

Despite of the damage, pinili niya parin lumaban... at umaasang balang araw makakalaya din siya sa kanyang mga katanungan.


End file.
